


I read it in a magazine

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bucky is a great friend™, Crack, HYDRA Husbands, Homophobic Language, M/M, Poor Bucky Barnes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock wants to top but you know, he's not gay or anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I read it in a magazine

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write something silly so here you go.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon consisting of Jack staring up at the ceiling while he was listening to one of his records and Brock reading a magazine beside him.

“So, if you were gay– ”

Jack raised a brow at him, “What?”

“Okay, wait. Change that to if we were gay together- ”

“What the hell are you going on about I’m not gay and as far as I know, neither are you.”

Brock scowled at him, rolling his eyes as he smoothed out the magazine page trying his best to ignore Jack while still talking to him, “ _If_ we were gay together.”

Jack rolled himself over onto his side against the bed, long jean clad legs bumping into his friend’s knees as he propped his head up giving Brock a pointed look, “But I’m not gay.”

“Will ya let me just fuckin’ finish?” 

Letting out a labored sigh, Jack waved him off, “Fine whatever go ahead. You’re a fucking fairy nothing new about that.”

Rumlow opened his mouth to say something, watching Jack getting bored of the conversation, his face shifting into that look Brock knows where he’s about to tune him out and he wasn’t going to get his attention back for a bit and everyone at school says Brock’s the one with the short attention span.

“I was just sayin’ _asshole_ now that the topic is dead because you can’t just let me talk so it doesn’t matter now but I was just makin’ a comment from this stupid article here,” He jabbed the page to make a point, “I wanted ta say if I was gay I would totally be a top.”

The loud obnoxious snort of laughter that came out of Jack was rude, even for Brock’s standards and immediately he was offended.

“No, there’s no way.” 

He can’t stop himself from laughing harder and Brock has to boot him in the shin to get him to stop.

“Why not?”

Jack gestured two fingers between their shared space moving them back and forth, “I wouldn’t let you. There’s no way you’re a top if we were together, not fucking happening.”

Making a face again, Brock shrugged indignantly, “Well you said you’re not gay so your opinion don’t count.”

Returning to lay out on his back Jack shrugged, tucking his hands behind his head, “Yeah well, you’re too pretty to be a top.”

Brock kicked him again, “It don’t matter if you’re pretty or not idiot!”

Shrugging at his friend casually, Jack let his eyes close, “You’re the idiot, talking about being gay and wanting to be a top. Stop reading Cosmo, it’s for girls.”

“I’m not readin’ Cosmo!”

Jack sat up, snatching the magazine to look at the article himself, “Oh nice there’s a dick enlargement ad right beside it, you’re gonna need that if you’re gonna be a top with someone else.”

He tossed it back into Brock’s lap with a snicker and only got socked in the ribs for it.

“My dick is fine, it’s amazin’, you don’t know anythin’ about my dick!”

“Say dick one more time I swear to God..”

“DICK!DICK!DICK!” Brock bellowed out, rolling up the magazine to hit Jack with it. 

Jack grabbed a pillow and swung it outward, nailing Brock hard in the face and they both lunged at each other, falling out of the bed and onto the floor. They wrestled for a few minutes before Jack pinned him onto his back with all his weight and Brock glared up at him red faced and trying to catch his breath. Jack only smiled triumphantly down at him with a raise of brows.

Defiance spread throughout Rumlow’s features, “I’d still be a top even if I’m pretty and you wouldn’t know anything about my dick.”

That mocking snort came out of Rollins again, pressing down harder with the heels of his hands digging into Brock’s shoulders, “Yeah like I haven’t seen it lately.”

Pressing his lips together in annoyance, even if Jack had he still had no right, lifting his chin up a little, “Move your fat ass off me.”

“Nah, I like it here.”

Brock was going to wipe that stupid ugly smirk off Jack Rollins’ face or so help him God. They got into another tussling match, Brock struggling to get Jack under him, a hand shoved into his face and all of Jack’s weight pressed down on him.

“Get. Off. Me!”

Jack only laughed, leaning close, “I would be top, you can’t even wrestle me down.”

He pinned Brock’s wrists firmly against the carpet, staring into warm browns, “I’d be easy to just hold you down and _push_.”

That only made Brock blush, trying to glare up at him, “Shut up, talking about toppin’ like you want to. Now you sound super gay.”

He watched Jack pause and tilt his head like he was considering it, greens running over what he could see of Brock’s body with a casual smile and a raised brow, “Said I wasn’t gay, never said I wasn’t bi. If you wanted me to I would definitely be interested.”

Brock was too surprised to reply, but his dick was saying enough shit with Jack pressing into him like he was, he was sure the way his best friend licked his lips that he got the message through loud and clear.

 

That was where Bucky tried to will himself to move, holding up a box of pizza and a six pack of cold soda with a look of utter horror on his face wondering what had possessed him to be a great friend™ and surprise his two best friends with food. Now he only regret everything in life and especially meeting the two of them.

The room behind the closed door had gone eerily quiet and Barnes was frozen in place, swallowing down the nervous lump stuck in his throat until there was a long drawn out moan and Bucky knew that was Brock, and the fact that he _knew_ that was Brock snapped him out of his stupor, shuddering to himself completely traumatized.

Maybe later, maybe after he got far, far away from this he would laugh and make fun of them for taking so long to get together but right now he wasn’t going to be able to look at either one of them in the face without an expression that was way too similar to people having horrific war flashbacks.

He knew those two were weird, especially when they were together but this was just too much for everyone involved.

“Oh God Jack, fuck yeah you can top if you keep doin' _that_.”

Bucky couldn’t run the fuck outta there fast enough.


End file.
